Episode 48: Lonely Fight
Lonely Fight (孤独なファイト) is the 48th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. CV-Episode 48a.JPG CV-Episode 48b.JPG CV-Episode 48c.JPG CV-Episode 48d.JPG CV-Episode 48e.JPG CV-Episode 48f.JPG CV-Episode 48g.JPG CV-Episode 48h.JPG CV-Episode 48i.JPG CV-Episode 48j.JPG Summary As the fight between Kiriya and Aichi begins, Kai is seen watching the match in another area. Emi runs to Team Q4, worried about Aichi playing in another fight, but finds both Misaki and Kamui visibly shaken from Aichi's words. While the fan girls for Brilliant Stars are cheering, Kiriya is still wondering if Aichi has really mastered the Shadow Paladin Deck, while deciding to prove his worth by beating him in front of Ren. With his Pale Moon Deck, Kiriya successfully deals damage to Aichi with his Juggler cards and calling cards from the Soul. Aichi simply takes a few damage and defends himself with a couple of cards, all while taunting Kiriya about Ren giving him the Shadow Paladin Deck because he is strong. After riding Dark Illusionist, Robert, Kiriya is able to deal three damage to Aichi, giving him almost complete control of the match. However, as Miwa states, Aichi is just playing around with Kiriya, as he rides Phantom Blaster Dragon, and calls Blaster Dark to the rear guard to help deal damage. Kiriya is able to defend himself, allowing only one damage as he eagerly calls "Final Turn" on Aichi. With Ren watching, Kiriya stands in shock as Aichi completely defends himself and takes no damage. Wondering if Kai is watching his fight, Aichi claims he will show how strong he is, calling his "Final Turn" on Kiriya. Calling two more Grade 3 units, Aichi soundly defeats Kiriya, while still muttering that he needs to be even stronger for Kai's recognition. As everyone in the stadium cheers Team Q4 for winning the elimination rounds, Ren congratulates Aichi for winning, while forgetting who Kiriya is. Meanwhile, Kai is seen walking away from watching the match, swearing to himself that he will stop Aichi. Featured battle Aichi Sendo vs. Kirya Bidou Both players reveals they're units. Aichi unit is Fullbau (Grade 0/No Trigger/5000 power) and Kirya unit is Hades Ringmaster (Grade 0/No Trigger/5000 power). Turn 1: Kirya '''(Aichi damage: 0, Kirya damage: 0) Kirya draws a card. He rides Skull Juggler (Grade 1/No Trigger/7000 power). Because of Hades Ringmaster , when a unit rides it, Kirya Soulcharge one card from deck. Then, he use Skull Juggler effect, and because he called it to the Vanguard circle, he can Soulcharge one card from the deck. Kirya ends his turn. '''Turn 2: Aichi (Aichi damage: 0, Kirya damage: 0) Aichi draws a card. He rides Blaster Javelin (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Because Fullbau is in Soul, Blaster Javelin gets + 2000 power (total power: 8000 power). Then, he activates Fullbau effect. When Blaster Javelin is rided on top of it, he can add Blaster Dark (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power) to his hand. Aichi calls Black Sage, Charon (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). Aichi attacks Skull Juggler (7000 power) with Charon (8000 power). Kirya Damage Checks. He gets Spiral Master (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/5000 power). He adds the power to Skull Juggler (total power: 12000). Aichi attacks Skull Juggler (12000 power) with Blaster Javelin (8000 power). Aichi drive checks. He gets Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power). Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1